Talk:The Drawing of the Dark/@comment-92.0.10.178-20121215212121/@comment-5621713-20121216122129
We are lucky that people are free to express their impressions of this show either way. I personally love it, and have been hooked on it since the first time I accidentally watched an episode. Now I have seen all but the most recent at least three times. Naturally there are some inconsistencies over the years, and some story lines that seem to be repeated with only differently faces on the villan, but I still love it. Above someone made the good point that Arthur knew that Mordred had magic, and he himself broke him out of his cell the night before Uther was to execute him. Yet, when he saved his life in Arthur's Bane 2, he took him under his wing, never even wondering (in the show) whether it was a good idea to make a sorcerer a Knight of Camelot. And another inconsistency is how some people with known to have magic can be imprisoned or restrained, and not able to free themselves with the use of their magic...ie Morgana chained in a pit with Aithusa and all the sorcerers who Uther held in the cells awaiting their executions. But, despite these and a handful of other inconsistencies, I am very sad that there are only two more episodes. Obviously the writers of the show(and not all episodes are written by the same ones) have deviated from the legends and made this show their own take on it. I rather think that this is what is so great about the show. We don't know exactly where they are going, and what is going to happen. In earlier seasons there was a formula used where someone was up to some evil, and though there were usually a number of close calls, good triumphed over evil in the end. The show takes us on a ride where we are scared for our heros, afraid that an antidote to some poison wouldn' t be found in time, or some spell wouldn't be broken in time...but some how, either by the assistance of Merlin's magic, or Kilgharrah's fire, magic, or speed, saved the day in the end. From the look of the previews, I am not sure that we will see this happen as the story comes to an end. I don't know that the story had to end....I wouldn't have minded another year of new characters coming to Camelot with some ulterior motive, or agenda...I would have loved another year of interesting magical creatures, or sorcerers using various types of magic ...I just love the many seasons of this show. There was always the thread of the ongoing story of Morgana's development into the evil powerful Priestess of the Triple Goddess, and Merlin's growth into the powerful Emrys, along with Arthur becoming the kind that he was destined to be. I don't know about you folks, but I wanted to see both Arthur adn Merlin fulfill the destiny that we were told about throughout the years...I wanted to see ALboin, and the return of magic, and freedom for the peaceful Druids. I thought that was going to be the natural end of this wonderful tale. I suppose there is still a chance that Arthur and Merlin will win this war. I hope so. I hope that the movie people talk about will show this. There is just as likely a chance that Arthur's Bane( as we saw it in episode 11, with the result of Mordred running to Morgana) will lead to the prophecy that Mordred will indeed kill Arthur, and there will be no peaceful Albion. Note, for those who don't live where the show is televised, there are a handful of sites that you can use to watch the show within 6 hrs of it's airing. After the first time I posted where, I found that the site had taken down the episodes because of "copy right infringement" so I am a little hesitant to call attention to another one. But, there are a couple of people who divide the show up into 7 minute installments on You Tube... But it is the nicest when the links on this wikia work. I can't wait for Season four to come out on region 1 dvd. I bought a region 2 dvd, but my computer only let me watch it twice before it said that I had to stay in one mode or the other. Dvd is the best, since you can watch it over and over and not deal with internet or copyright issues.